The Journal of Annabeth Chase
by MetooTinker
Summary: Annabeth decides to keep a journal to help her remember all her CHB memories! Kind of like one shots.. Percabeth!


**A/N: Hello! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, sadly**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's me Annabeth. I have decided to start writing in a journal to help remember my camp memories. By camp I obviously mean Camp Half-Blood. This is were demi-gods, like me, come so we can train and fight to prepare for our quests, it is also a safe place for us to stay. For me and a lot of the other campers CHB is a place to call home. _

_For the longest time CHB was the only thing that made me happy. That was in till a certain green eyed, son of Poseidon came into my life. This boy has truly changed my world, he possibly one of the best things that have ever happen to me. Even though he can be a seaweed brain some times. This boy Journal is named Percy Jackson._

_Speaking of which, he wanted me to come watch him practice sparring at six-thirty. It is almost seven! _

_Be Right Back, _

_Annabeth_

I quickly closed my journal and hopped of my bunk. I rushed over to the arena to see that my boyfriend has started without me. He was currently in the middle of tearing up some dummy so, I just slipped past him and sat down near the corner. I smiled at the sight of boyfriend's muscles flexing every time he lunged or struck at the dummy. He wasn't tired, but he still had beads of sweat going down his face.** He looks so HOT right now!** I smile and shake my head before going back to my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm back! I don't even think Percy noticed me when I walked by. But he seems a little preoccupied so I kind of gave up on the idea of a 'hello kiss'. He will just have to wait. _

_Being, the best swordsmen of our time Percy is doing pretty well right now. But I can by his face that he isn't trying very hard. I know this because when he concentrates he makes this really cute face when he scrunches up his eyebrows, It is adorable! Oh, but not as cute as the face he makes when he wants something! He makes his eyes go really big, his bottom lip pops out and he stares at the ground and shuffles his feet. I'm getting distracted! I'm here to watch Percy not write about him. _

_He is still going at the same dummy. I'm starting to feel bad for it, even if it is a dummy. I can't even concentrate on his maneuvers right now, he is just so sexy looking right now! The only thing that could make it even better would be if he took of his shirt... Speak of the devil, the devil appears. And the shirt is off! Man, he is hot. Especially since he just dump water over himself! I can't even write right now._

_Bye bye,_

_Annabeth_

Percy shakes some of the water out of his hair (making him even more sexy) before going back to his poor, defenseless dummy. He is about to strike when this giant smile appears on his face. He quickly clicks Riptide into pen form before en lopping me in a huge hug. I smile having his strong comforting arms around me. He is squeezing me really tight. "Seaweed brain.. I can't.. breathe" He chuckles before placing me back on the ground.

"Sorry, Wise Girl" He has his hands wrapped around my waist now. "It's been awhile since I've seen you." He smirks

I check my watch. "Percy, I saw you like two hours ago." I smile at him."Now go back to your training" I say turning around.

"You forgot something." he says smirking. I raise my eye brow at him. "My 'hello kiss'?" he smirks at me. I play along.

"Oh yeah that's right!" He smile as I walk back up to him. I smirk before leaning up and quickly kissing his cheek. "Hello!" I skip back to where I was sitting.

"That's it?" He stands there looking at me. I nod my head. "You are so going to make up for that." he walks over to the dummy, then turns back round. "Actually, you can make up for it right now."

"And how am I suppose to do that, Seaweed Brain" I look at him, standing there shirtless.

"You have to fight me." he daringly looks at me. "That is if you aren't scared."

I pull out my dagger before pulling my hair up in its usual pony tail. "Oh your on." I twirl my dagger in my fingers while walk towards him. "What's the rules?"

"There are no rules, Wise Girl" He smile at me, like he knows something I don't.

We walk in circles around each other for a while before I lung at him. He easily blocks my attack. With that smug smile still on his face he quickly turns his sword and tries to hit my side, but I quickly step back, just barely missing his sword. We go on for a while, me striking him blocking, him lunging me blocking. I am getting quite tried so I come up with a plan. I tuck and roll to the other side of him. But as I'm rolling I quickly pull my Yankees hat on. I now quietly stand to his right.

"Nice play Wise Girl.. But I think that that is a little unfair" He is turning in circle, with his sword at the ready.

I roll my eyes knowing he can't see me. "You said there was no rules!" As soon as I say this Percy looks towards where the sound came from.

"Ah-ha!" He smiles. "I found you! I knew you would have to answer me!" He lunges forward but I easily side step. He falls to the ground, I stifle my laugh. "Oh you think that's funny? We'll see who's laughing when I find you" He is now looking around the arena trying to find. "Come out, Come out Where ever you are" He sings. I try to stifle my laugh again but this time it doesn't work. Percy quickly reaches towards the laugh, he some how manages to grab my arm. "Ah-Ha gotcha this time!" he pulls me towards him, wrapping his one arm around my waist, holding my against his un-cover chest while his other hand tries to find where my hat is. He finally gets it off. "There's my beautiful Wise Girl!" I blush at compliment.

"Hello Seaweed Brain" I smile up at him. He has grown a lot taller than me in the past couple months.

"You know what come with the word 'hello'?" He smirks at me.

"What?" I look into his sea green eyes.

"A kiss, duh!" I leans down and I meet him half way. His warm soft lips feel great up against my own. Kissing Percy let's me forget about what's out there and all the bad in my life. It is just pure bliss. We are to soon interrupted by a cough. We break apart to see Clarisse standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't you have have a cabin or lake bottom to do that?" she says. That is when I look at situation. Me, hair messy, face red, lips swollen. Percy, shirtless, hair messy, swollen lips, out of breath.

My face turns red. Percy laughs and replies, "We do, but we prefer to show our love in public, where everyone can see" He says throwing his arms in the air.

"What ever, just get out of the arena so I can practice" She says

I roll my eyes and grab Percy's hand. "Come on Seaweed Brain lets go" I quickly grab my journal before dragging Percy out of the arena. Once we get back to the my cabin he speaks up.

"Well that was eventful." He says grabbing my hands. "See you in the morning Wise Girl" He gives me one last kiss before turning around. "Love you"

"Love you too" I say as I slip into my cabin. I quickly get ready for bed before actually getting in bed. I take out my journal

_Hi Journal,_

_Just had an awesome time with Percy at the arena. He is so cute! We had this little duel kind of and I turned invisible and he just walk around the arena talking to himself trying to find me. He is such a Seaweed Brain. But anywho the whole reason for this little battle was because I didn't give him the 'hello kiss' I was talking about earlier. Let's just say he ended up getting that kiss. But then Clarisse had to come and disturb us. But then again we probably shouldn't have been making out in the middle of the arena in the first place..._

_So, over all today was a pretty good day. Or as good as it gets being a demi-god and having Percy Jackson as your boyfriend. Hope, I have even more fun tomorrow. Hey, maybe I'll even get little more Percy kisses! Who am I kidding I ALWAYS get Percy kisses. But its light out now, so I guess I have to go to bed. I will write more tomorrow maybe._

_Goodnight,_

_Annabeth _

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Should I write another chapter? I would love to have you guys review and tell me! You are also free to ask me question! R&R ~MT**


End file.
